


[Podfic] How to File Form 39-B

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: The first time Iruka met Hatake Kakashi, he was still on some pretty good painkillers.





	[Podfic] How to File Form 39-B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to File Form 39-B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46222) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904263.zip)**

1.19:28

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
